Moonlight Sonata
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Balto becomes unhinged after the fight with Steele.
1. Something Isn't Right

He watched in slowmotion as the world tilted around him and the ground vanished from his paws. He felt the back of his head and neck slam into something hard. The snow padded his fall as he slumped forward from the impact. Everything seemed to darken for a moment as he laid in the snow. He heard laughter to the right of him dimly. He tried to get to his feet but between the snow and his unsteadiness, it took him a few tries.

As he tried to focus a sudden weight pulled on his neck. He stumbled around and came face to face with Steele. The black and white husky had a hold of Jenna's scarf and was tugging with all of his might. He felt himself slide as Steele's momentum dragged him through the snow. He tried to break away but he felt weak from the blow he suffered. The rest of his body felt battered from the long journey. He made himself hold on as Steele clung to the scrap of cloth.

The cliff loomed closer as he was pulled by the larger husky. Suddenly the scarf untied and Steele stumbled back. He hung in the air for a moment and then vanished over the side. The wolfdog ran to the edge and watched Steele's painful descent to the bottom of the cliff. Steele came to a loud rest at the end of the fall. The dog was still alive and struggled to his feet.

Balto watched for a moment then turned away. He ignored his injuries as he joined the other sleddogs. The small dog at the front of the line held up the harness. He looked from the harness to the dog in confusion. When the dog puffed out his chest and held the harness higher, Balto slipped in and let the tresses settle over him. The weight was strange but wonderous to him. He felt like a leader.

He commanded the dogs and they took off up the hill, leaving Steele behind to struggle by himself. Balto ran ahead with the team fanned out behind him. His head ached but he wouldn't let it or his bruised ribs stop him from enjoying this moment. His paws ate up the miles and the team followed his directions without hesitation. But none knew a darkness was lurking. That it was waiting to strike the team.

They survived being lost, an avalanche, and a deadly tunnel to bring the medicine home. Balto was glad they only lost one container of the serum they needed to save the children. He howled out his return as he and the team raced into town. People lined the streets as they slid to a halt before the small hospital. He looked over the team as he caught his breath.

He was proclaimed a hero by the town. He had laughed at one dog's comment about having a statue built in his honor. He was just glad everyone would be okay. He barely noticed the deep throbbing in his skull.

A few weeks later~

Balto laid curled up under a blanket. His paws twitched and kicked as he dreamed. He whined as a nightmare took over. He found himself falling into darkness.

Balto looked around him as he heard creatures growling and snarling. Around him was darkness. Suddenly a bright light lit up before him. Fearful of the dark, he chased after the light. The ground sucked at his paws as he ran. He had to get to that light. He pulled himself along as the ground clung harder to his paws.

_A raven swooped down and struck at him. He cried out as it struck his head. The raven came after him again and he was helpless against the attack. The bird struck at the wound along the back of his head. Balto saw red as pain washed over him. Then the attack stopped and the ground released his paws._

_Balto took off into the shadows as he searched for the light. The light would lead him home. Then the shadows took the form of big fir trees. They grew high to brush the redden sky. He looked up at the trees as they surrounded him. He crouched away as red began to drip from the trees. Ruby drops splashed onto the black and became rivulets as more drops followed. He cried out and turned to run. But he was surrounded on all sides by the red._

_He panicked as the red brushed against his paws. He looked for a way to escape but the red was rising fast. It was soaking into his chest as he struggled towards the light that shone in the distance. It reached up his neck as he tried to swim through the syrupy muck. But the red was dragging him down. It clung to his legs and pulled as he swam. He howled out as the blood engulfed his head and he suffocated in the ruby darkness._

He awoke screaming as the dream let him go. He got ahold of himself and flopped down onto his side. His coat was soaked in sweat and the blanket was entangled in his limbs. He worked himself out of the blanket and dragged himself over to the open door of the wheelhouse he slept in. He took deep breaths and looked out at the barely rising sun.

That dream had been terrifying and if Boris were there, he would've told him that it meant something. Balto only knew that he never wanted to have it again for as long as he lived. He shooked out his coat and jumped down to the shore below. His paws sank into the cold wetness of snow and it felt wonderful. He decided that since he was up, he would go to see Jenna. Maybe she could take his mind off of that horrible dream.

With a destination in mind, Balto started off at an easy trot. His head throbbed in rhythm to his gait and he slowed to a walk. He sometimes forgot the pain in his skull and neck because it was a constant companion since his fight with Steele. Thinking of the black and white husky brought a cruel smile to Balto's face. The hot-shot was low on the social ladder since the townsdogs found out he had lied about his involvement with bringing the precious medicine home.

Balto had saved the town and found love with Jenna as Steele was forced to the outside. Though some of the dogs still picked on Balto, it didn't happen as often. Everything was looking up for the wolfdog. Now if only the pain in his head would go away then everything would be perfect.

He soon reached Jenna's home. It was a quaint place and was much nicer than his stranded boat on the shore. But Balto knew most people were still uncertain about him so he was fine with his home. He howled for Jenna and soon the red and cream husky joined him outside. She was a lovely dog with dainty paws that were in contrast to his large, wolfish paws.

"You're up early this morning," she trotted up to him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Didn't sleep so well so I decided to drop by." He felt a warmth in his cheeks.

"My girl and I have to go for a trip later on in the morning." Jenna gazed up at him, her soft brown eyes full of love.

"I hope you two have a good time together," Balto sat back on his haunches and felt the nightmare fade in the glow of Jenna's love and attention. He could sit near her forever easily. It wasn't just her beauty that struck him though. She was smart, brave, and was willing to fight a bear for him despite her softer upbringing. What more could he ask of such a gem?

"I should go back in, Rosie will wonder where I am. I'll see you later today." She licked his cheek and then disappeared into the house.

He waited in the snow until he couldn't see her anymore. He rose up and headed further into town. Maybe he could get a piece of sausage from the butcher. Ever since he saved the town, he got a few perks like a secreted piece of meat or a warm stove to nap by. He passed the blacksmith's and soon came to the butcher's shop. He slipped through the back and waited as the butcher finished up with his customers.

Balto yipped and the burly man turned. "See ya came to get some food. Hold on." The man lumbered over to a string of sausages and grabbed one. He tossed it to Balto, who wolfed it down in a few bites. He yipped a farewell and ran off to do something else. The throbbing in his skull grew insistent.


	2. The Music

He watched as the sun sank behind a rosey cloudbank. He enjoyed watching sunsets. They always seemed to differ from each other and the sun never seemed to set the same way. It was ritual and yet different. He heaved out a sigh of contentment. The base of his skull throbbed but it barely bothered him except on very bad days. He turned his gaze from the sunset and towards the town.

They seemed so content to stay in the warmth while he was out here freezing by himself. His lips curled in resentment as a growl rumbled in his chest. He deserved the warmth, not them. His claws dug into the wood as anger washed over him. He bared his fangs at the town as images of red washed over his eyes. As soon as the flash of anger came it vanished leaving Balto adrift.

Where had those thoughts come from? He backed away from the sight of the town. He had wanted to murder everyone. He shook himself and ran along the shore. He had to get himself under control. He kept running, trying to put the town far behind. Something was becoming very wrong for the wolfdog.

As he ran a strange sound hummed in his ears. At first he thought it was the wind brushing his earfur, but it grew louder and louder. It was eerie and he wanted it to go away. But it was persistent like his heartbeat. He ran faster, hoping that the sound of his paws would drown out the sound. It kept up and grew louder in response. It was driving him crazy.

Suddenly he crashed into a solid object. Without thinking, he struck the object and was rewarded with blood flooding his mouth. The music seemed to fade with the taste of blood. He tore into the animal more and the song faded away. He staggered away from his victim as the crazed moment passed. The coppery taste bathed his tongue and throat. Blood flecked his face and coated his muzzle. He looked like a monster.

He didn't look at the mangled remains once as he stumbled away. His stomach roiled and clenched at thought of what he had done. He had a few feet of distance between him and the dead body before his legs gave out from under him. He puked up the contents of his stomach and laid there in misery. His head wasn't throbbing as much though and he took relief in the lack of pain.

He laid in the snow and felt its coldness seep into his coat. His eyes grew heavy as his temperature dropped. He soon was in a deep sleep. His mind quiet at last.

* * *

Hours later, Balto opened his eyes and shook out his coat. A light covering of snow fell away and he stretched his stiff limbs. He exhaled a breath and looked around. He had no idea where he was and didn't remember anything before waking up. He rose to his stiff paws and limped through the snow.

As he limped, the stiffness left his body and he was able to walk more smoothly. The moon was higher in the sky than before he collasped. He picked up his pace as the sounds of the town reached his ears. He wanted to meet up with Jenna.

When he reached town though, he noticed a shift in the people. They were distracted and calling out someone's name. As he drew near a person, he heard the name they were calling. It was Steele.

Before he could ponder this, Jenna came bounding up. She was out of breath and her eyes reflected worry.

"Have you seen Steele?" She stopped just short of him.

"No," his chest burned with anger. She hadn't seem to worry about him and he had been missing as well.

"Are you alright?" Her brown eyes focused intently on him.

"Fine, so how long has he been missing?" He bit out.

Jenna had the grace to flinch from his anger. Inwardly he smiled at the brief show of fear of him.

"He's been missing since earlier, he was supposed to meet me at sundown."

Balto's fur bristled but he kept himself in check, "Meet you?"

She nodded and took a step back, "I think my girl is calling me, good-bye Balto."

He watched as the slender husky took off. He turned away and walked silently through town. His mind churned with thoughts of Jenna and Steele. Was she cheating on him with the dumb brute? He would show that cocky husky the errors of his ways. Balto stomped his paw into the snow as he formulated a plan to take down Steele. It was going to be perfect.

"The perfect murder."


	3. Haunted

Balto awoke with a start. The dream had come again. He rose from beneath the blanket and walked over to the window in the wheelhouse. The sky was slowly changing from deep blues to golden hues as the sun brushed against the clouds. He leaned his head on the chipped and rotten wood of the window. The dream had been absent for a while and it had shaken him with its return.

He let out a yawn and stretched before heading down to the beach. The snow crunched under his paws as he walked. Then a scent filled his nose. He breathed it in and turned his head to see a small pack of wolves walking up a ridge. He watched them with interest.

One wolf paused as though sensing his presence. It turned and a moment of staring passed between Balto and the wolf. The rest of the pack flanked the wolf and watched Balto. He broke eye contact and slunked away. Steele's voice echoed in his mind as he walked away from part of his heritage.

A howl broke through the insults and he turned back. The wolf had lifted its head and was calling to him. He shook his head which brought on a new assault of pain. The haunting howl brought to mind of the music he kept hearing. He spun around and ran across the beach. He felt the wolf's eyes on him as he ran.

Balto slowed to a stop once the pack was left far behind. He took a breath and looked around him. Tall trees reached to the sky around him. He turned around and round to try to get his bearings. Suddenly he stopped. A shadow was coming toward him. He felt an inexplicable fear as it came closer.

He spun about and ran from the shadow. Snow kicked up as he plunged through it. His eyes wild with fear, he didn't see a steep embankment. For a moment his paws touched ground but it vanished as he pitched forward. He fell head over paws down the hill and came to a rest in a pile of snow. He shook himself off and looked around.

The shadow was at the top of the hill. He felt malevolent anger wash over him as the shadow continued to stand there. Balto got to his feet shakily and looked for a way out. The shadow was making its way down the embankment. Fear clutched Balto and without looking, he blindly ran off deeper into the trees.

It easily kept up with him and he felt its breath on his heels. Balto ran faster and faster. The trees were blurs as he sped by. Arcs of snow flew high as he kept running. He had to escape this thing. It snapped at his heels as he raced along. Suddenly there was a break in the trees and he could see the town.

An idea formed through the unrelenting fear. He would find Jenna. Jenna would keep this shadow at bay. He ran faster to try and reach the town before the shadow engulfed him. He turned his head and slid to a stop in surprise. The shadow. It was gone.

He scanned the land for the shadow. But it seemed to be gone. He heaved a breath and walked into the town. His fur slowly laid down as he came closer to Jenna's house. He turned a corner and stopped short.

Jenna was speaking with Steele. Balto sat back on his haunches in shock. Her eyes seemed to glow with warmth as they spoke. Balto got up and bared his fangs. He wouldn't let Steele steal Jenna away from him. Without a second thought, he leapt at the black and white husky.

"Balto!" Jenna's voice filled his ears as he struck Steele in the side.

Balto ignored her as he brought his jaws close to the larger dog's throat. He glanced up and saw that it was one of Jenna's friends. He backed up and looked to Jenna. Fear shone in her eyes. He turned away and ran off.

"Balto wait!" Her voice echoed after him. "Balto!"

He couldn't believe that he had almost torn her friend's throat out. But he had thought it was Steele. He came to a stop and gasped for breath. He had to make it up to Jenna somehow. An idea formed in his mind as he considered it.

* * *

Balto headed to town. He went over to the boiler room that he had shown Jenna before when Roise was gravely ill. He pushed open the door and froze. She was already there and so was Steele. She was flirting with the husky. Balto backed away as pain shot through him. How could she do this to him? He took a breath and forced himself to leave.

The plan to apologize to Jenna was fading under the images of seeing her dead. Red filled Balto's eyes as he walked in his dark thoughts. The throbbing at the back of his head intensified as the haunting melody rose.

Jenna's betrayal was the last straw. He would kill Steele. And then her.


	4. Balto Loses Jenna

Balto hid in the trees as he saw Steele come into the forest. His muscles rippled in anticipation and he bared his teeth. But he held himself still as the husky passed. He couldn't act too soon. The only way to defeat the larger dog was to get the jump on him. He slipped through the trees as Steele made his way deeper into the trees.

He was glad for his half wolf heritege. His paws barely made a noise as he walked through the snow. Steele's crunched through the snow, alerting everything to his presence. Squirrels raced away while birds took wing. Balto waited for his moment and in the ambush of noise he leapt. His fangs tore into the scruff of Steele's neck.

The large dog bucked and sent Balto flying. He slid through the snow but got up. He wouldn't lose this fight. He bunched up and charged at Steele. The husky faced off with him. Fangs flashed and blood splattered the ground. Balto took pleasure in seeing Steele's face mangled from his teeth.

They broke apart and circled each other. Fur bristled and growls filled the air. Balto leapt forward and snapped at Steele's leg. The husky bit at his unprotected back and he felt a rib break under the pressure of the larger dog's fangs. He bucked against Steele's hold and managed to break away.

Balto stood there panting as Steele came closer. He held still until the last moment then slid beneathe the bigger dog. Using his fangs, Balto tore at Steele's underbelly. Blood, hot and warm flooded his mouth. He didn't let himself admire it for long as Steele got ahold of his tail. He felt himself yanked up and slammed into the snow. He laid there in a daze as the husky stalked him.

He got up and got hold of Steele's neck. He tore at his throat until blood spurted and the larger dog began to fight less. He let go when Steele went limp. He gazed down at the lifeless animal and felt a surge of triumph. He had beaten Steele and now it was Jenna's turn. He would wait until nightfall. He knew Jenna liked to visit the window of the hospital that she had held vigil at until Rosie became better.

With his plan set, Balto abandoned the black and white dog in the snow.

* * *

Evening was falling as Balto slipped into the boiler room. He had a clear view of Jenna's perch. All he had to do was wait for the pretty red and white husky. As he waited a memory took over him. It was the first time he had brought her here.

Rosie was gravely ill and Balto wanted to take Jenna's mind off ot it. He led Jenna inside and down a narrow shaft. He smiled at the comments she made when he had told her about dogs traveling for years to come to where he was leading her.

The shaft opened up into a wider space with grate above a little hill. He climbed up the hill and positioned the bottles. Jenna had looked at him skeptically until he moved aside and a rainbow burst forth to light up one wall. She had looked so beautiful in the soft glow. Like an angel.

Balto was shaken from his reverie when he heard soft paws in the snow. He looked up and there was Jenna. She still looked like an angel. It was a shame that he had to kill her. The pain in his head throbbed again as he stared at her.

"Jenna," he called.

The red and white husky turned her head, "Balto? What are you doing here?"

She jumped down from the barrel and trotted over to him. Balto hid further in the boiler room. She kept following like a puppy on a string.

"Balto? Are you alright?"

He sprang forward and went right for her vunerable throat. She cried out in pain as his fangs sank deep. Blood spattered against his muzzle as he struck the jugular. He didn't want her to suffer as Steele had. Her body slowly stopped twitching and he let her drop to the floor. Her blood spread across the wooden floor and glowed like rubies in the firelight.

In a moment of clarity Balto felt horror. What had he done to his love? He dropped down beside her and whined as he pressed his nose against her still warm cheek. He hadn't meant it.

"I'm so sorry Jenna!" He laid beside her not even noticing her blood soaking into his fur.

Then the enormity of his actions hit him. He couldn't stay here. The townspeople would kill him. He got to his paws regretfully and lunged out of the tight confines of the boiler room. Luck was on his side as he raced from the town. Everyone had been asleep or indoors when he had murdered Jenna. His angel.

He left the town far behind and kept going past his boat and into the darkness of the forest. As he ran a blizzard kicked up and he became blind in the whiteout. But he kept moving forward. He had to find a safe place to hide.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath his feet and he slid down a steep incline. He landed hard on a lake and slid out over the ice. He laid there for a moment as he assessed himself. Once he was sure he was fine, he started to get up. With his sudden movement the ice splintered and began to break apart. In desperation he clung to the largest chunk but it began to tip over.

Balto scrambled to hold on but his paws slipped into the cold water. The bit of ice tipped further and he fell completely into the water. The ice covered over the only hole he could escape from. He tried desperately to find another way out. But the air in his chest was escaping fast and the current dragged him away from the surface. He knew he would die in this murky, cold world.

The last breath escaped him and he waited in suspended motion. Darkness soon claimed him and Balto knew no more.

* * *

Wind whistled past his ears and snow blasted against his face. Balto opened his eyes to see endless white. He pulled himself out of an embankment of snow and collasped. He knew he was dead.

"Jenna..." he whispered her name and began to sob.

His sobbing came to a halt when a strange scent filled his nose. He looked up and saw a white wolf standing there. Once the wolf knew he was aware of its presence it lifted its head in a howl. Balto looked away and the wolf waited a moment before walking away into the blizzard.

If you want to be with Jenna again, you must make the transition now. You are in limbo at this moment, but the choice is yours.

A warm voice filled his head. It wasn't his angel but it was comforting. He turned back to the way the white wolf went. He struggled to his feet. He wanted to see Jenna again. He made it to his paws and saw a perfect print in the snow.

It was the white wolf's. Balto knew what he had to do. He placed his paw within the print and lifted his head in the first wolf call in a long time. He put his soul into the howl and soon the white wolf came. It lifted its head and joined in his song.

He felt all his agony fade as he gave voice to them. The wolf before him glowed gently and soon he grew quiet. The glow faded from the wolf's coat.

"Come, my son." the wolf led him through the blizzard.

Balto kept up with the wolf until an image to his left caught his eye. It was Jenna! Joy filled his heart as he raced over to her. They tumbled about in their joy and then their gazes locked. Balto had so much he wanted to tell her. But the words lodged in his throat. She seemed to understand though and brushed her head against his neck. He nuzzled her back. She broke away after a moment and turned her attention to a glowing rainbow behind them. He knew something was coming and he didn't like it.

"I have to go now Balto." Her image began to grow indistinct and glow.

"Can't I come with you?" He watched her glow brighter.

"You have a different path, but we'll see each other again." Her voice grew faint.

He watched as she formed into the Northern Lights and gave him a farewell howl. Then she faded up into the sky. He lowered his head and despair filled his heart. He came to see her only to lose her again.

"Balto," the warm voice sounded to his right.

He turned to see the white wolf.

"It is time." The wolf led him off into the unknown.

Balto vowed he would find Jenna again and never let her go. Darkness engulfed him as he followed the wolf.

The End

_Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it._

_Also sorry if it isn't a happily ever after scenario but it would be wrong to let Balto escape punishment for what he did in his life._


End file.
